The 108th Annual Hunger Games Bloodbath
by MRKenn
Summary: A quick bloodbath chapter on the 108th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

The 108th Annual Hunger Games

Opening Bloodbath

Politea Berylle, 17, District 1 female

Politea has never been more excited in her life. She is ready to prove that she is meant to be a victor. Her impressive score of 11 helped, but winning the Games will justify that.

As the plate rises, Politea's eyes are blinded by intense light. She rapidly blinks until the arena comes into sight. The tributes are in a large grass field, with numbers lining the edges of the field. Bleachers can be seen on either side. To the north is what appears to be a large brick building. Politea pieces together that it's a school, like the one she goes to, except it's a lot bigger. Searching inside for tributes will be a pain. In the opposite direction of the school is a smaller school with a playground. That school must be for younger kids.

5

Politea abandons her thoughts and puts on a face of confidence.

4

Five plates to her left is Max, her arrogant and possibly barbaric partner. He waves to her mockingly, and she dismissively looks away.

3

The tribute from 8, Paisley, is looking at Politea with tears pouring from her eyes. Poor girl. Part of her wishes that her death will be swift.

2

Politea tucks her brown hair behind her ears and takes a deep breath.

1

This is it. Let the Games begin.

Gong!

Politea sprints forward, powered by adrenaline. She is the first to reach the Cornucopia, and grabs her weapon of choice; a scythe. She snatches it from its stand looks for her first victim. She spots the scrawny 15 year-old girl from 12 tying her shoe. What is she doing?

Politea rushes towards the figure, prepared to make the first kill of the Games, but at the last second the girl rolls to the left.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" yells the tribute, then she dashes away towards the school building, holding a blue sack.

"Crap!" Politea shouts, and before she has time to retaliate, the boy from 9 is behind her, pulling her hair.

"Get off of me!" She shakes him off after what seems like forever, and quickly shoves her scythe into the boy's chest, ending him.

Panting, Politea searches for more tributes. She finds her next prey, the girl from 11. She is holding a sleeping bag. Politea sprints in her direction and slaps the bag from her hands, leaving the tribute from 11 shocked. The girl shakes her head in fear, but the look is frozen in her face as Politea swings the weapon across her throat, staining her blade with blood.

Politea stumbles until she runs into

Juniper, the tribute from 2. The two snicker, which can barely be heard over the screams of tributes.

"Hey there. Having fun?" Politea asks as she wipes some sweat from her brow.

"You know it! Let's make this bloodbath one for them to remember!"

Juniper and Politea part ways to kill more tributes, and Politea goes to make what would be her last kill of the bloodbath. The boy from 12 is simply in the wrong place at the wrong time as he collides with Politea's blade. She shakes his limp body off her scythe and twirls it, letting out an exhausted sigh.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

9 cannons fire, 3 of them at the hands of Politea. Not bad, but there will surely be more chances later. For now, the Career pack, Politea, Max, Juniper, Acheron, Nessie, Jakob, and the new Careers from 7 strategize at the field.

"So, altogether, we killed nine. Since there's fifteen left, chances are at least one or two is hiding in one of the schools," says Nessie, holding her token, a necklace with a blue starfish charm.

"But which one?" asks Acheron eagerly, clenching his fists, "Surely if we go to the smaller school first we can trap tributes easier."

The Careers consider this, but Max suddenly blurts out.

"Who cares? These weaklings will all die eventually. Including you guys," he motions toward Politea, "and even lovely Politea."

"Shut up, Max," says Politea, through her teeth, "I can snap your puny neck right here, and your face can join the bloodbath tributes."

Max has been a pain since the second they boarded the train. He's so full of himself, and he talks like he's going to win. Politea thinks that she herself has a pretty good chance at winning, but Max acts like his victory is the only possible scenario.

"Now, now, Polly, no need to get hostile." He goes to her ear, and whispers, "You know, I'm going to tell all of One what a bitch you were in the Games during the Victory Tour if you don't cut the crap," sneers Max.

Politea gasps in horror, and prepares to cut his head off, but Juniper intervenes with her halberd. The Career boy from 7, Roy, is giggling. His partner, Amara, has her face in her palm.

"Guys! Chill! We'll fuel up a bit here, then we'll go hunting when it gets dark. Alright?"

The group nods in agreement and searches the Cornucopia for supplies. Politea groans to herself. This was going to be a long night.

Later that night, in the high school

Sonata Myers, 15, District 6 tribute

Sonata sighs to herself as she sees her district partner's face in the sky. Along with both from 3, the boy from 8, the boy from 9, both from 10, the girl from 11, and the boy from 12. She's relieved she made it this far so Sonata wouldn't just be a typical bloodbath casualty, but unless she wins these damn Games, she will be in this arena forever, wiped from everyone's mind.

Sonata, lost in thought, runs into a pole. Rubbing her head in annoyance and pain, she looks up, and sees that a sign is attached to the pole.

Auburn Riverside High School: Go Ravens!

She smirks. Maybe this used to be a real school. Sonata has always wondered what old world schools were like, when the Hunger Games aren't shoved down your throat.

In the 800 hall of Auburn Riverside High School…

Klara Moorhouse, 17, District 5 tribute

Klara runs through the hallways, looking for her brother. She lost him in the bloodbath, so she wasn't sure whether he made it or not. But the absence of his face in the sky confirmed that he was alive. The question was, where is he?

She finds a pair of doors, leading to a large room with a canopy roof. Flags Klara didn't recognize hang on the walls, but a massive flag of Panem hangs in the center, stealing the attention. She shoves some doors open on the far side of the room, and it reveals a smaller area with an empty salad bar, warming ovens, and three cash registers.

This must be where the students got their lunch, I bet, Klara realizes, and she gets excited. If this is where lunch was served, surely there was some food here. Klara had run away from the bloodbath, and so did Eddie. So she had no weapons or supplies. Klara climbs over the counter, leading to a kitchen. She finds pictures on the wall, one with a woman and a group of kids Klara's age, above a caption:

Beginner's Culinary Arts, 2016-2017

Klara shivers. How long ago was this? A.D. was a time measurement used in the old world. This picture has to be at least 150 years old. Yet it could have been taken yesterday. All the kids look so fresh, so young, so innocent...she begins to wonder how these happy-go-lucky kids would function in a screwed up world like Panem.

Rrrrumble...

Klara's mind goes off of life and onto food. She hasn't eaten since this morning, when she carbo-loaded for the Games. Eddie did the same, except he had much more of an appetite. Klara hoped he wasn't too hungry.

She searches the entire kitchen, with no luck, until she finds her prize. She grabs several items from the full cabinet, and analyzes them. Groosling jerky, almonds, cashews, croutons, dried fruit, powdered milk, and a lot of water. She even finds a butcher knife.

"Yes!" she says involuntarily, not really caring at the moment. She found food. She wasn't going to starve.

But her happy thoughts are interrupted by a deep, low growl.

In the room B6 of Ilalko Elementary School…

Karter Aubergine, 18, District 11 male

Karter had gone to the high school a while ago, but he encountered rat Mutts. Luckily, he fended them off without getting injured, but staying there was too risky. No one was in this small school, as far as he knows. He'll be safe here. If some tributes try to bother him, they won't know what hit them.

Karter pulls out his water and takes a small drink. He can't drink too much, or else he'll get sick, followed by dehydration.

"Gotta be resourceful, Kar," he says to himself, wiping the beads of sweat off his dark skin. It wasn't necessarily hot, he was just sweating for some reason. A thought comes to his mind. Stress sweat.

Karter jumps as he hears laughing.

Man, he thought, Careers? This early?

He takes out his sword, ready to kill. It would be a shame that the Career pack had to disband this early, but it is what it is.

"Hey, Polly! I think someone's in there!" says a voice. Footsteps approach, and Karter emerges from the locker he was hiding in.

"What was that?!" says the boy shakily, only to receive an answer in the form of Karter punching him in the back of the head.

"Oh, shit!" says the frightened boy, immediately recognizing him as the boy from 11 who scored a 9, one point higher than Max's score.

Karter pushes him to the ground, and shoves his sword into the large boy's chest. He coughs up blood before going limp.

BOOM!

Karter sprints in the other direction, pushes the doors leading outside open, and starts heading up the hill next to the school leading to who knows where. He is happy that one of those monsters had been slain.

In the park next to the high school…

Stella Lorraine, 17, District 9 tribute

Stella strolls through the large park as the sun goes down, shrouding the arena in darkness. She had gotten night vision goggles in the backpack she stole, and they are proving useful. While the other tributes are trying to find their way through the dark in the schools, avoiding Mutts and traps, Stella has the safety of the park.

The sound of rushing reaches her ears, but before she can assume it's a tsunami or something, her head shifts and she sees that it's just a river. The way down to the river looks dangerous. She didn't want to risk breaking her arm, just for water that is most likely contaminated.

These Gamemakers make it so difficult, Stella says wearily in her head.

She wonders how they sleep at night, knowing that their position in society is to kill 23 children each year in the most entertaining way possible.

End of Night 1…

Remaining tributes:

Politea (F1, 17)

Juniper (F2, 18)

Acheron (M2, 18)

Nessie (F4, 16)

Jakob (M4, 17)

Klara (F5, 17)

Eddie (M5, 13)

Sonata (F6, 15)

Birch (F7, 17)

Roy (M7, 16)

Paisley (F8, 12)

Stella (F9, 17)

Karter (M11, 18)

Phylla (F12, 15)

Fallen tributes:

Ian (M9, 14) -24th

Terra (F3, 13) -23rd

Coby (M6, 12) -22nd

Georgina (F10, 14) -21st

Josiah (M8, 15) -20th

Reese (M3,12) -19th

Asher (M10, 16) -18th

Amaryllis (F11, 13) -17th

Danyel (M12, 16) -16th

Max (M1, 18) - 15th

Just a bloodbath chapter I did while I had the motivation. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Paisley Chiffon, 12, District 8 female

"Whew!"

Paisley has to catch her breath once again as she hikes up the steep hill. She doesn't know what's waiting for her at the top, but it's better than staying down there, where all of the mean Career kids are. She wishes she had grabbed a weapon, but the boy from 7 had spotted her and threw his axe at Paisley, but barely missed. Luckily, the girl from 7 called him over, so he just let Paisley go. But she was this close to dying in the opening of the Games.

Finally, after trekking up the hill for quite a while, she sees houses. She cheers in celebration but clamps her hands over her mouth immediately.

"You have to be quiet," she whispers to herself.

Paisley travels some more until she finds a house she likes, a single story home that's painted green; her favorite color. The reason she wanted to stay here is because it only has one floor, so if the Career Tributes find Paisley, she won't be trapped upstairs. She can just jump out a window or something.

Paisley walks up to the home's front door. She tries to open it, but of course, it's locked. She kicks the door a few times, with no luck. But she spots an open window near the back of the house.

"There we go," she mumbles as her small body slides through the opening with ease. Paisley finds herself in a kitchen. Now that she's inside, she'll be safer and protected.

One thing she definitely notices is how many plants there are in the living room. Too many for her to count. The plants start moving their limbs around, in a sort of dance.

"Hey, plants." she says, greeting them.

The plants wildly flail and hug her with their stems and vines.

"Aww, nice plants, nice plants." she says warmly, and sits down on the couch before she hears a beeping chime.

Before long, the silver parachute lands in the sill of the window Paisley used to get inside. She rushes to the window and rips off the parachute, and brings the silver box over to the couch. She eagerly opens the box and finds a note.

Good job with the plants. They're there for a reason.

-Cecelia

She had gotten a gift from her mentor, Cecelia! She searches the box until she finds something she desperately needs; a sharp dagger. But what did Cecelia mean when she said the plants are there for a reason?

A thought popped into Paisley's head, and she cackles mirthlessly. Her odds may have changed.

Eddie Moorhouse, 13, District 5 tribute

How much longer can he keep this up? He had been injured in the arm in the bloodbath by the girl from 2, and he was losing blood fast. But he had found toilet paper in the bathroom, so he wrapped his wound in that to stop infection. Eddie had even found a large stick in the front of the school, and had wrapped it in thorns from the rose bushes. It wasn't much, but it was a weapon.

He had been wandering through the halls of the high school for hours. He didn't exactly know where he was going, all he knew is that he wanted to find Klara. Even though she kept telling him he had to go home, Eddie believed the opposite. He wanted his sister to go home.

As he turns a corner, he finds a cafeteria. He opens the large metal door, and what he finds springs him into action. Klara, fighting panther Mutts.

Karter Aubergine, 18, District 11 tribute

Karter had been on top of the hill for a while, after he killed the boy from 1. He had been relaxing in this house he found, waiting the Games out. Suddenly, he hears giggling.

"Hehe!"

Karter exits his house and finds the source of the sound; the green house adjacent from his. He looks in the cracked open window, and finds a small girl fiddling with some plants. He tries his luck, and knocks on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I don't want to fight."

The person inside peeks through the window next to the door, eying Karter suspiciously.

"Go away, 11," she says through the window, "go away if you know what's good for you."

Karter backs away, frightened. "Fine then… I'll be on my way."

As Karter heads back to his house, he is unaware that the Career tributes have been searching in houses near his for hours. They're sneakier than they look, and they are heading to Paisley's house next.

Juniper Milan, 17, District 2 tribute

"I'm so tired, Acheron," complains Juniper, "I'm pretty sure I've climbed up at least fifty flights of stairs." Juniper's face is beet red.

"Well, then it's your lucky day. This house only has one floor," says Acheron, relieved. The Careers walk up to Paisley's house and try to open the door. Locked.

"Uh-oh," says Jakob. Nessie smiles mischievously.

"It's okay. We have Axe Boy and Axe Girl, can't you guys break down the door?"

Roy and Amara equip their axes.

"Sure," they say in unison, and they start working away at the door until a large hole is formed. Juniper is unaware that the noise alerted Paisley.

The Careers climb through the door, finding the house unusually dark. Politea, spooked, backs out.

"I think I'll stay out here," she says, trying not to sound scared.

"Okay then," says Juniper, "But if there's a tribute in here, you aren't getting the kill."

"Fine by me."

Juniper gingerly tip-toes through the kitchen, leading the Career pack. Her next step is what costs her immensely. She steps on a vine, and finds herself wrapped in them, suspended from the ground. She tries to scream to signal the other Careers, but the vines cover her mouth.

"Whoops, looks like the big bad Career got tangled in some vines," says a figure emerging from the shadows. It's the twelve year old from 8. How?

"How sad, you aren't going to be in the Top Eight," are the last words Juniper hears as Paisley digs her knife in Juniper's chest until she goes still, letting out one final scream through a tiny opening in the vines.

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!" exclaims Jakob. The Careers rush to the living room, and find Juniper's body, released from the vines. Roy, however, grabs Amara's hand and runs out the door of the house, terrified at the sight. The two encounter Politea on the way out.

Politea Berylle, 17, District 1 female

"Roy, Mar, I heard screaming. What's going-"

"No time, Politea! Just run!" staggers Amara, pushing her, motioning her to run. Politea opens the door.

"I'm going to see what's inside," she says uneasily, and steps inside the house. She screams in horror when she finds her entire alliance, minus Roy

Amara, in a bloody mess around a small girl.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Oh no, looks like they died on you," the girl says mockingly, "but don't worry, you'll see them again."

Politea tenses up. It's the crying girl from the start of the Games, Paisley. Her hands tighten around her scythe and she tries to fatally stab the girl, but these damn vines are restraining her. Politea's right leg was free, so she kicked Paisley to the ground, who doubled over in pain. The plants surprisingly released their grip on her and she slices her blade across the girl's stomach, but not before the small girl stabs Politea in the back with her sharp knife. Paisley eventually bleeds out, but never breaks her smile.

"Silly girl," she says quietly, before she slumps to the ground, unconscious.

Politea lays in a pool of blood on the floor. It could belong to anybody. She weeping softly, asking silently what she did to deserve this. She finds herself passing out next to the bodies of her former comrades. And Paisley. Politea knew she needed to stay awake, but she succumbs to blood loss, still clutching her weapon. It was a matter of who woke up first.

Phylla Ligmite, 15, District 12 female

"Damn it all!"

Phylla exclaims in frustration and disappointment as she doesn't see Politea, the tribute from 1, join the rest of the Careers in the sky. So there's still a threat out there, waiting to kill Phylla and the rest of the tributes. And to top it off, the girl scored a freakin' eleven.

"Oh, well," she sighs as she sharpens a stick on a sharp blue rock she found. It kept her occupied, as she will get restless if she just sits in one place for too long. Phylla ate a small green fruit she found on a tree for dinner. It looked like the fruit she saw in the edible plants station called a quince. Hopefully it wasn't something else.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard.

"Come on, Amara! Let's go!"

Phylla looks down and sees two tributes, the pair from 7, running and holding each other's hands. The Careers from 7 slipped her mind. They must have survived...whatever killed them, along with the girl from 1.

END OF DAY 2

Remaining tributes:

Politea (F1, 17)

Klara (F5, 17)

Eddie (M5, 13)

Sonata (F6, 15)

Mar (F7, 16)

Roy (M7, 16)

Paisley (F8, 12)

Stella (F9, 17)

Karter (M11, 18)

Phylla (F12, 15)

Fallen Tributes:

Juniper (F2, 18)- 14th

Jakob (M4, 17)- 13th

Nessie (F4, 16)- 12th

Acheron (M2, 18)- 11th

I hope you liked Day 2! Thank you for reading! I am now accepting sponsor gifts! :) it costs one review, though. Tell me what you would like to send, and who you would like to send it to. Politea, Klara, Eddie, Sonata, Mar, Roy, Paisley, Stella, Karter, or Phylla? Here's an example list of items to send, but you may send anything you want. Just make it reasonable! :)

Canteen of water

Pack of crackers

Dried fruit

Trail mix

Matches

Rope

Knife


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Stella Lorraine, 17, District 9 tribute

She's hungry. Stella hasn't eaten since she consumed the only protein bar in her entire pack. Water hasn't been that much of a problem, she just drinks from the river she filtered with iodine. But still. Stella was beginning to feel weaker and weaker.

She wanders aimlessly through the park, which is now heavily wooded. Stella retreated here once she heard the voices of the lovebirds from 7. They're Careers, too. District 7 had recently been promoted to a Career District after so many axe-wielding tributes dominated the Games. The most recent District 7 victory was Corrine Birch, who had the Games in the bag from the start with her luscious appearance and talent for killing.

After spotting a bright yellow flower in the bushes, Stella sadly recalls her late ally. Stella had been friends with Amaryllis from 11, and the two even made an alliance. But unfortunately, Amaryllis never made it past the bloodbath. Stella barely made it out herself, if it weren't for her district partner, Ian. He distracted the girl from 1 so she could get away. A debt she'll never be able to repay.

A rustle is heard, and Stella nearly jumps out of her skin.

What was that?! she thinks, and before she can comprehend anything a small girl with platinum blonde hair and bandages wrapped around her stomach bursts from the bushes and is clinging to Stella. Confused, she glances down at the girl.

"Help me! The kids from Seven are trying to kill me!" she wails.

Stella spots two figures in the trees. A male and a female. They slink down from the branches and charge at Stella with their axes. She quickly realized it was the pair from 7. She frantically pulls out her whip and spear and prepares to defend this little girl.

Amara swipes her axe in Stella's direction and manages to slice her arm. Stella cracks her whip at Amara and it gets her in the abdomen. Roy, furious, begins blindly swinging at Stella. Barely dodging it, she digs her spearhead into the boy's shoulder. He cries out in pain, and staggers toward Amara, who is panting heavily. She throws her axe at Stella's head, who quickly moves out of the way. Stella stumbles to grab her spear and precisely throws it at Amara, and it painfully lands in her chest. She collapses to the ground and into bushes, but a steep hill underneath awaits her. She tumbles backward down the slope until a loud thump is heard. Fifteen seconds later, a cannon sounds.

BOOM!

"Amara!" Roy shrieks, and he barely has time to mourn her before Stella delivers a swift kick to his stomach. He doubles over in pain, only to fall backward and be greeted with the same hill that sent Amara to her death. He yells as he starts to tumble as well, but oddly, when he seemingly reaches the bottom, no cannon is heard.

"Crap," mutters Stella, who grasps the girl's hand. "Just run, he might come back!" The two sprint away from the scene, panting. Stella dares to take a small peek behind them. She sighs in relief. He wasn't in sight.

The two continue across the arena until they reach a cluster of shops. Stella smiles with glee.

"Shops. Maybe there's some food here." she beams. The little girl perks up. They could both use some morsels badly. The two make their way into a large warehouse.

But Stella still doesn't know something that's been bothering her.

"I don't think we've really met. What's your name?"

The girl hesitates before answering.

"I'm Paisley."

Politea Berylle, 17, District 1 female

That sneaky bitch. She killed Politea's entire alliance. She had woken up, alone, and caked with blood. But there was a sponsor gift next to her when she awoke, medicine, so she generously applied it to her backside, as instructed. It really helped. She could actually sit up again.

Paisley apparently just ran, as all of her plants died. She took some of the Career's food with her. Politea wondered how she was faring. She had slashed her stomach before they passed out. Maybe she got some medicine, too.

Rain had started a few minutes ago, but Politea refuses to go outside. It's making the ground steam. Probably poisonous, or even corrosive. That rain will catch any unlucky tributes wandering outside. Preferably Paisley. She'll pay for what she did.

Klara Moorhouse, 17, District 5 female

Eddie and Klara had spotted each other the moment they were in sight. But they couldn't reunite right now; these damn Mutts need to be killed for the Capitol to be happy. Of course.

"Klara, let me help!" shouts Eddie. Klara, slicing one of the panther Mutts with her knife, chokes out orders.

"No, Eddie! Hide somewhere!" she says, sweating buckets. He refuses, and charges at the Mutts with his thorn spear. If these Mutts can be killed, they'll probably be left alone for a while.

But as soon as Klara beheads the largest panther, they simply dissolve into a puddle. Frightened, the two back away from the grime until it forms a hand and grabs Klara's foot.

"Get the hell off of me!" she shrieks, and shakes off the strange hand shape. She dismembers it and it fades away.

"Okay, we need to get out of here," said Eddie, with a tone of assertiveness in his changing voice. Klara nods rigorously and they both dash out before the Mutts catch up to them. Klara slams the door shut behind them and proceeds to exit the building. As soon as the siblings make it out, they are greeted with something every tribute wants to see; rain.

"Whew, I'm pretty thirsty, it's just in time!" cheers Eddie, and Klara eagerly awaits the rainfall as well. But it isn't any normal rain.

It's acid rain.

A few drops land on Klara's arm, and the pain is blinding.

"Get inside, now!" shouts Klara, and Eddie obeys. As soon as the two make it back in, they realize that the panther Mutts vanished.

"Oh, Eddie, there might be tributes out there," says Klara sadly, and Eddie stares off into the distance out of the window. The two sit for about an hour before Klara's thoughts were reassured as a boom of the cannon signals a death, most likely caused by the rain.

BOOM!

As the night approaches, so does the face of the unlucky tribute caught in the rain. Phylla from 12. Along with the girl from 7, which was a surprise.

"Who's left, Klara?" asks Eddie. She tries to recall the remaining tributes in her head.

"Uh, there's the girl from 1, us, the girl from 6, the boy from 7, the little girl from 8, Stella from 9, and the boy from 11." Klara realizes something.

"Oh my god," she gasps, her eyes as wide as bowls.

"What is it?" asks Eddie, concerned. Klara makes intense eye contact with her brother.

"Eddie, we're in the Top Eight."

Remaining tributes:

Politea (F1)

Klara (F5)

Eddie (M5)

Sonata (F6)

Roy (M7)

Paisley (F8)

Stella (F9)

Karter (M11)

The Fallen:

Amara (F7)- 10th

Phylla (F12)- 9th

Hi! Sorry for a lack of updates! I will try to finish this story before school starts on September 7th. I really appreciate all of the reviews and sponsor gifts! It really motivates me to continue, so I thank you for your support. However, do be aware that I have already predetermined the Victor of these Games, similarly to how Gamemakers do it. Next chapter is the Top Eight Interviews! Stay tuned! (The next chapter will be up pretty soon.)


End file.
